


at the end of the world

by honeyhoshi



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, Gore, Horror, can be taken as a part of the Transcendence Au or a warped version of Weirdmageddon, ish?, old, origin fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyhoshi/pseuds/honeyhoshi
Summary: Dipper ran so fast that his lungs nearly gave out, clutching the journal tight to his chest as if it was the only way to contain his frantically beating heart. He could hear Bill screaming, raw, guttural, unnatural. He ran until it was game over.





	at the end of the world

Dipper ran so fast that his lungs nearly gave out, clutching the journal tight to his chest as if it was the only way to contain his frantically beating heart. Tree limbs tore at his face and arms, leaving red trails in the foliage that he had no time to pay attention to. The hue of the liquid seeping out of him was nothing compared to the furious mass of color behind him that had sent him hurting into the forest in the first place.  
To call it just red would be a large understatement; the hue of this new color literally embodied rage, among other indescribable things. It tainted the rest of the world around it, turning the bright blue sky sickly and the once emerald grass the color of death. The mass of angry emotions called out his name over and over and over deafeningly loud, and Dipper responded with a clap of his hands to his ears. The journal thudded to the ground and by the time he realized it was far behind him and turning around would result in his death but it was so important and-

  
Ĭ͕̺̦ͮͨͤ ̠̳̬͇̪̂̈́͞ͅC̻͎̣̤͗̎̋͗O͎̮̦̞̫̙̼ͩ̎ͨ̊͒͌͆͡U̳̹̯̟̯ͤ̓ͬ̓ͦ̐̈G̛̫͓͇̫͈̒ͬ̐͛ͤͣHͧ̓ͥ͛̌̇͏͚̻̞̤̜̰̩T̼͓̜̲̳̎̍͢ ̢̤͉̟͓͔́̒ͮͫY̩͗͐O̬ͦͣU͗̏̾̔ͫͬ͏,̭͔͓͓̹̮̭͝ ̠͔̮̘͔̬̺K͊̊͋̈́͒͛̃҉͓̖I̫̩̰ͣ̿͘D̘͈̟̓̑ͦ̌̊̈́

Dipper screamed as he fell backwards onto the ground in fear. The journal was right by his hand now but suddenly that didn’t seem so important anymore as Bill Cipher, larger than ever, brickless and enraged, towered above him.

His once golden bricks trailed behind him, stained with what could only be called blood, yet it was the color of a black hole, as if color itself ended with its presence. The innards of Bill threw down streams of the same gore, revealing a manically changing slide show of all the worst disasters in history, all tinted a furious red. If it was a regular day, Dipper would be theorizing Bill’s involvement in all of the catastrophes, but currently he felt as if he would be blinded at any second by all the colors that were unintended to be processed by the human brain.

  
H͎̻̠̦̹̺ͦ͛̉͗ͪ́̚͘O̯̫̞͓W̱̦̱̻̣͎̋͜ ̖̥̤̥͐͌̈Ď̌̈́̃͟A̜͚̳̞̦ͣ̅ͧ̿̿ͭR̸̤E̤͖̠ͮ͌ ̢̥̇ͤ̄͛ͣ̓͐Y̵̬̦̥̎̓͌ͯ̍̽͗Ơ͈U͕̎ͫͦ͋͋̓ ̰̰̄ͧ͆ͪ̽͋M̫͙̫̖̗̺̲͆͋̿̇E̵̥͓̫̰̳̺ͦS̟̺S̻̜͗̔̏ͭͥ̑ ̵̩̦̬͖̘̟ͥ̃̈̇ͯ̑̄Ǘ̴͚̺͓̰͖̱̎͆̿ͅP̤̼͖̻̞͢ͅ ̤̤̰ͤ̆ͯ͛̍ͥ̈́M̧̌̋ͦ͒͗͑͆Y̶̳̐ ̠̇ͤͧͨ͐̕P̴͙͉̦̮̞̗̼͐L͉̼͓̄̈ͤA̢̠̯͕͉͈͆̽̊̀N̼̹̩̜ͥ͛̐͂ͧͩS̮̲̣ͦͥ̉̓ͤ, ̘͎̼̝̱ͯͬ̌̉́P̭͍̳͔̱ͬ̀ͨ̂I̗̙͒ͦ͘N̪͓̐̅E͛͆ͧ̆͆ ̓̈ͣ̽Ť̡͍̰͕̏̋̔̈́̒ͭR̨̫͕̞͚̥̯̰E̵͌̂ͬͨḘ̴͛̋ͧ

  
Dipper screamed, raw and guttural and his voice probably wouldn’t be able to work ever again after this but-

W͕͖̱̱̪H͖͑͆ͧͦ͝Ȧ̴̪̱̻̘́ͯ͋͒̄ͨT̬͓͔̗͉̦̊ͯ ̓̈́ͥ̇̾͟H͉̫͈A͆ͩ͛͠V̴͎͈̼͈E͏͈̖͓ ̣͐̓Y̙͇͉̍̊̉O̶͓̤̗̤̲͛ͮ̉͆̉ͥͮU̪͈̥̺̲͂ͫ̋͗̔̔ ̠͚̤̠͉͕̒ͭ̾D̶̯̣̫̘̙̈̉ͫ̓ͭ͋ͅO̭̯̺̠̤͆͢N͓͉̏̒̈ͣ̎ͨ͝Ě͇̲̱͙̋͌̑ͦ ͚̳͔̂̏͜T̮O̰̮͈̘̤̙͌͂̿̃̚͠ ͖̂̋M̨͙̳̯͍͈͒͑̂ͮ̍ͅE̡̺̍

  
Dipper just stared, mouth open wide in shock and fright, eyes glazed over and blankly staring at the mass of furious emotions in front of him. His arms twitched, wanting something, _anything_ to try and fight him off even though he instinctively knew that nothing could stop Bill now.  
Bill threw his hands, regardless of the fact that they seemed to be _melting away_ , into Dipper’s chest and clawed for his soul and Dipper _died_.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fic in my computer from at least a year or two ago and decided to post it. I've loved the Transcendence AU for a long time but have always yearned for a very angsty?? Ish?? fic of the Transcendence. I don't know if I'll continue this but I just wanted to share it with the world in case anyone else had the same yearning as me haha.


End file.
